1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum absorption type paper sheet take-out apparatus applied to a separator/processor which separates and stacks paper sheets, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a type of paper sheet take-out apparatus, which absorbs and takes out a paper sheet by the rotation of a take-out rotor. The rotation system of the take-out rotor is largely divided into two types, an intermittent rotation system and a continuous rotation system.
(1) The intermittent rotation system stops the rotation of a take-out rotor when the take-out rotor absorbs a paper sheet, as disclosed in the Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-87204. In this system, a detection lever contacts the upper surface of a paper sheet, and a paper feed table moves up and down to keep the contacting position constant with reference to the take-out rotor, to control the positional relationship between the take-out rotor and the paper sheet.
(2) The continuous rotation system has a speed difference between a paper sheet and the take-out rotor, when the take-out rotor rotates at a predetermined speed and absorbs a paper sheet, as disclosed in the Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-301547. In this system, a press sensor is provided on a paper feed table, and the paper feed table moves up and down to keep the pressure constant when a paper sheet is pressed to the take-out rotor, to control the positional relationship between the take-out rotor and the paper sheet.
However, in the intermittent rotation system, as the take-out rotor must be intermittently rotated, there is a problem that the mechanism is complicated and the operation is noisy.
Moreover, the detection lever, which detects the positional relationship between the paper sheet and the take-out rotor, is unstable under the influence of the picked-up paper sheet, and the positional relationship between the take-out rotor and paper sheet becomes also unstable, causing unstable take-out of the paper sheet. That is, a paper sheet cannot be taken out when it is separated too far from the take-out rotor, and paper sheets are doubly fed when too close to the take-out rotor.
On the other hand, in the continuous rotation system, a paper sheet is dynamically absorbed by the take-out rotor, not statically, and it is necessary for stable take-out of paper sheets to accurately control the positional relationship between the take-out rotor and paper sheet.
However, in this system, as the position of a paper sheet is controlled by pressing the paper sheet to the take-out rotor, there is a problem that double paper feeding is likely to occur.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a paper sheet take-out apparatus which is simple in structure and quiet in operation, and which can prevent double paper feeding.